The Blue Kirby
by Ravenna Shadowfire
Summary: The Blue Kirby was just your average, erm...Blue Kirby. One day when he discovers a secret entrance into an unusually cold volcano, his adventure begins...


A/N: Well, I wrote this story about two years ago, out of boredom. I was quite a pathetic writer back then, but whatever. This is based off of the game "Kirby Air Ride" for Gamecube. Hope you enjoy.

**The Blue Kirby**

One day, a Blue Kirby was flying around the volcano in his Winged Star. This Blue Kirby loved to watch the fire dragons more than anything. Even though the Blue Kirby didn't have any friends, he was never bored because he spent most of his free time watching the dragons jumping out of the lava and splashing back into it. Sometimes, the Kirby would even be offered a ride from one of the dragons.

The Blue Kirby parked his Winged Star on the bridge, where he could get the best view of the dragons. After an hour, the dragons rested in the lava. The Blue Kirby decided to cruise around the volcano in his Winged Star while watching over the dragons.

Suddenly, the Blue Kirby saw a crack in the volcano. He bumped into it with his vehicle and it got bigger. The Kirby was curious about where the crack would lead. When he bumped into it again, the crack was wide enough for him and his machine to fit through.

When the Kirby drove past the crack, he took a long fall. Before he knew it, he was in an extremely cold cave with plenty of icicles. He parked his Winged Star in a safe spot and decided to look around.

The Blue Kirby was hungry. Instead of spending hours trying to find food, he found a nearby icicle, broke it off, and sucked on that instead. He had no idea where he was, so he decided to find a place to sleep for the night.

When the Kirby found a spot, it wasn't a very decent place, but he decided to sleep there anyway.

The next morning, the Kirby looked around some more. He didn't have much luck. He did, however, find a cone and a ball of ice. When he put the ice ball in the cone, it fitted perfectly. Next, he tried to taste it.

_Mmm…snow cone, _he thought.

When he looked around some more, he was in luck. There was an exit above him! He could hear the fire dragons roaring and calling for him. All he had to do now was fly his Winged Star to the top and zoom out of the exit.

When he tried it, everything went wrong, and his vehicle crashed to the ground. It was a relief that he and his machine were not damaged. The Blue Kirby didn't give up, so he tried again and again. Then he realized something. His Winged Star couldn't fly high enough to reach the exit.

With a big sigh, the Blue Kirby lied down and sadly closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he fell asleep.

When he finally woke up, he saw a pink blur right in front of him. He didn't know what it was until he rubbed his eyes. Now that he could see better, the blur was identified as a Pink Kirby.

"Hey, come quick everybody!" he heard the Pink Kirby shout. "It's alive!"

Suddenly, a whole group of colorful Kirbys surrounded him. There were so many different colors. There was a red one, a yellow one, a green one, a purple one, a white one, and of course, the pink one.

Everyone was saying hi all at once and asking him a bunch of strange questions.

"How did you find me here?" asked the Blue Kirby.

"We saw a huge crack in the volcano," replied the Red Kirby. "When we were inside this cave, we cruised around for a few hours. When we saw you, it was getting dark, so we decided to stop here and rest for a little while."

"Does anyone want a snow cone?" asked the Blue Kirby.

"Ooo, I do! I do!" exclaimed the Purple Kirby. "Pick me! Pick me!"

The Blue Kirby taught the others how to make snow cones. Everyone, of course, enjoyed it.

"All right; now that we've had a treat, how do we get out of here?" asked the Blue Kirby.

"That's simple," said the White Kirby. "Follow me."

The Blue Kirby hopped on his Winged Star and followed the other Kirbys. Soon they reached a mysterious place that floated in the air.

"Oh yeah," said the Blue Kirby. "What are the names of your machines?"

"They're Wagon Stars," said the Green Kirby. "But you can call them Chinese trucks. They're chock full of Chinese food!"

"Let's have a Chinese food party!" exclaimed the Blue Kirby.

Everyone ate so much food. The party was a blast.

"I better hurry and get some more food," said the Yellow Kirby. "You guys are eating like pigs!"

When the party was over, everyone played tag.

"There's something I want to show you guys," said the Blue Kirby.

"What?" asked all of the other Kirbys.

Everyone followed the Blue Kirby to the bridge on the volcano where the fire dragons lived.

"Who are those guys?" asked one of the dragons.

"They're my new friends," responded the Blue Kirby in a proud voice.

"Would you and your friends like to have a ride?" asked the other dragon.

"Sure," said the Blue Kirby as he jumped on the dragon's back.

He turned to his friends. "Get on, don't be shy."

The others hesitated, then hopped on the dragon's back right behind the Blue Kirby. The dragon flew around the volcano and blew fire out of his mouth while the Kirbies enjoyed their best time all together.

**The End**

A/N: Well, what did you think? Review please, but if you're gonna flame, then don't review at all!


End file.
